User blog:PoisonIvy100/Moving on
OK, I'm not leaving, before anyone asks. I just want to say that I'm kind of moving on from this wiki. It's not as special for me as it once was. I know that the drama is long over by now, but the memories are still here, making it a painful place to be for me. I haven't been on for a while and I'm long done summer tests. I choose not to be on here. Half the time I'd rather be playing Angry Birds. With my smallest bother. And getting beaten on it. The sitch I have no friends here The title is pretty self-explanatory. None of my friends here seem to actually want to chat with me and I feel so unwelcome. And if they do listen, half the time it's because they want to use me as a minion to back them up if drama ever starts. It's "Krystal do this, Krystal do that" and Krystal is getting pretty freaking sick of it. I have a life outside of Wikia I'm already getting loads of abuse on FanFiction for not updating and do I really need the same shit here? I don't think so. I have a lot of things going on - writing, reading, shopping, spending time with my brother. Guess what? I can't do that if I constantly have to be there on chat for my Wikia friends. And when I do come back, I find out that Haley disabled... Things are kind of awkward Yep. I get really uncomfortable here. Drama has come into this wiki over the summer. This wiki should actually be a fun place to be. I see loads of people saying that the drama is over, but please tell me how anyone is supposed to move on if they are so stuck in the past that they can't forgive. My responses to what you might say "Aww don't leave!" Clearly you didn't read properly and just skimmed through it, proving that you don't really give a damn. I said I wasn't actually leaving, just not being here as much. "Preach it!" I'm not 'preaching' anything. I'm doing this for my own sanity and not anyone else's. "You're such a hypocrite, why don't YOU get YOUR head out of the past?" That is laughable. So funny. I'm actually laughing now. What do you think I'm trying to do? "You're so selfish. If you ever thought about anyone else but yourself, this wouldn't be happening." I know that I am a selfish, horrible person. I get reminded of it every day. You don't need to remind me as well. :) "I knew that something was up with you." No. You didn't. If you did, you would have helped me. Don't come to me with this. "I'm here for you." Again, no. You aren't. No one on this wiki is here for me. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for your apologies. I think that's it! Feel free to hate. Just keep in mind that every bit of hate you dish out will make me more and more determined to leave. Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy... 11:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts